


Professional Limits

by miaxxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Choking, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxxx/pseuds/miaxxx
Summary: Ben Solo prided himself on his professionalism, but everything changed the day Rey Jakku walked into his classroom.





	1. Sunrise

“Damn it,” Ben cursed as coffee spilled over the lip of his mug onto his sleeve. He hip checked the door to his classroom and hurried in. Thirty heads turned to him as he set his coffee down on his desk, straightened his tie, and turned around. 

“Welcome to British Lit, I’m Dr. Solo.” He placed a stack of syllabi on the first desk. “Please take one and pass it on.” 

He let himself take a breath and look around at his new students and that’s when he saw her. Sitting in the second row, wide eyed with skin like a day on the beach and hair pulled up in a messy bun she was smiling up at the guy sitting next to her and Ben had to place a hand flat on his desk to steady himself. 

With a breath he began to go over the plans for the semester everything they needed to know from major assignments to day to day expectations. It was rote and boring first day necessities, but he walked out of the classroom an hour later having learned on thing. 

Her name was Rey Jakku and he was royally fucked. 

**** 

“I’ve never felt anything like this before,” Ben took a gulp of his whisky the honey sweet on the tip of his tongue the burn slow in his chest. 

“She’s your student man, nothing can happen.” His best friend responded clapping a hand on his back in solidarity. 

“I fucking know that Poe,” He shrugged off the comforting hand and downed the rest of his drink. 

“It’s natural to be attracted to someone Ben, you just have to know your limits.” Poe took a drag of his beer, “And the hard fact is she’s your student, so nothing can happen for at least the next semester and it would be frowned upon even after that.” 

“You’re right, I can find someone attractive and keep my distance,” Ben sighed twisting his glass in the condensation. This time he let Poe rest his hand on his shoulder as tried, and failed, to think about his new pretty student. 

**** 

“Tess is often seen as a sacrificial victim. Can anyone give me any examples of this?” Ben asked leaning up against the desk in front of the room as only one person raises their hand to answer. 

Second row right in the middle. “Yes, Miss Jakku?” 

“Well, at the end of the novel Tess willingly lies at Stonehenge which can be seen as an act of human sacrifice.” Rey answers, perking up in her seat. 

“Very good,” Ben clenched his fist, smart and as pretty as a sunset. He was so fucked. 

After class he was stuffing papers into his messenger bag when he heard her. 

“Dr. Solo?” 

“Yes, Miss Jakku what can I help you with?” He couldn’t look straight at her; wouldn’t dare look into those wide hazel eyes or at the dusting of freckles across her nose. 

“Our paper on Tess of the d’Urbervilles is coming up and I just want to go over my thesis with you.” Her little hands twisted in the hem of her soft white t-shirt as she fidgeted in front of him. 

“Okay what were you thinking?”

“Well, I really want to do it on the sexual double standard that Hardy writes Tess into. She is virtuous but also shamed after she loses her virginity.” 

Ben felt the flush in the tip of his ears. He was a grown ass man blushing at a girl using the words sexual and virginity. Mainly because he couldn’t help but picture himself sexually claiming this girl. He wondered if she was a virgin, how tight she would be as he pressed himself into her if her nails would dig into his shoulders as he whispered how good she was in her ear. 

“Erm,” he cleared his throat willing his blush to go away, “that sounds a perfectly acceptable paper topic. Keep homing in on a thesis and specific examples…” he ran a hand through his hair “and let me know if I can help you with anything.” 

“Of course, Dr. Solo, thank you so much!” She smiled up at him and he felt like the sun had risen in his chest before she turned and hurried out of the room. He didn’t watch her legs in her tight jeans as she left. He didn’t watch at all. 

**** 

“Who’s the girl?” 

“What the hell, Ma?” Ben groused slumped over his mother’s dinner table. 

“You think I can’t tell when my own son is hung up on a girl?” Leia Organa set down a giant bowl of pasta and meatballs in the center of the table before clunking down two bottles of red wine next to it. 

“Han! Dinner!” she yelled in the general direction of the garage. She pulled out her own chair and sunk gracefully into it before uncorking a bottle and pouring her son and then herself a generous glass. 

Before he could say a word, his father came rambling in running a rag over his oil stained hands. 

“Damn it Han, you can even clean up properly for dinner with your son?” Leia snarked. 

“Calm down Princess,” his dad said grabbing a beer out of the fridge before taking his own seat at the table. 

“So, Ben, who is the girl?” His dad said scooping pasta out of the bowl and onto his plate. 

“What is wrong with you two?!” Ben exclaimed staring at his parents. 

“We know you son,” Leia said serving her own pasta.

“Also, you’re an open book…” Han said. 

“There’s a girl, nothing can happen, the end.” Ben said forgoing the pasta and instead taking a deep sip of wine. 

“Why not?” His mother asked. 

“She’s not into big ears?” Han teased. 

“Shut up, Han.” 

Ben turned toward his mother. “She’s a student.” 

The silence at the table settled heavily. 

“What have you done?” Han said lowly. 

“Nothing! I know nothing can happen. I just think she’s…” He trailed off. He didn’t have to finish his sentence. 

“Know your limits Ben Solo,” Leia said softly and that was the end of that conversation. The Solo’s spent the rest of the evening eating, drinking, arguing, and teasing but Ben didn’t miss the worried looks his parents shot each other and him when they thought he wasn’t looking. 

****

The knock on his office door startled him out of the what felt like millionth quiz he was grading. 

“Dr. Solo?” 

His head snapped up so fast his neck cracked. 

“How can I help you Miss Jakku?” He said flipping over his quizzes as she moved into the room. He was a big man and she was a tiny girl, but she seemed to fill up his office space, she sucked the air out of the room. 

“Just here to turn in my final paper,” she said setting it on the corner of his desk. 

“Thank you, I’ve enjoyed reading your work. You have quite a way with words and you’ve been great in class.” He said, trying to ignore the way she leaned over his desk towards him. 

“Well, you’re a great teacher Professor Solo,” she responded with that bright smile that made him twitch. 

“Thank you again,” He said clenching his fists under his desk. “I hope to see you in some of my other classes,” he lied. He wanted to see her in his bed, under his body. 

“I don’t think so,” she replied brightly, perching on the edge of his desk. 

“I’m sorry?” He said taken aback. 

“Well, if I took another one of your classes you’d be my teacher again and I don’t think either of us want that.” Somehow, she was closer to him, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, she was leaning over him sitting on his desk while he sat frozen in his chair. 

“Miss Jakku…” He couldn’t say anything else. She was blocking out everything else. 

“After the exam next week, you won’t be my teacher anymore…should I come back by your office at the end of the semester Dr. Solo?” She asked. He looked up at her sunshine face and he wanted to count each freckle and kiss her mouth. 

“Uh yes…” was all he could manage to say. 

“I will stop by then,” she hopped off his desk and grabbed her discarded bag before stopping in the doorway and turning around, “And you should probably call me Rey.” 

**** 

“Poe, I’m so fucked.” 

“Dude, this is like something out of a story. The girl wants you back!” Poe grinned at him, curls falling into his eyes and Ben noticed the women at the end of the bar checking his friend out. 

It had always been this way. Poe was the handsome one and Ben was the side kick but now Ben had the girl after him. The most perfect girl. 

“Yeah but she’s still a student, a junior.” He responded, still wary. 

“Yes but not your student after this semester, look into the ethics handbook and make sure there’s no specific rule. Talk to your mom.” Poe reasoned. “I’ve never seen you like this Solo, I don’t think you should let this go if it could be something.” 

“Three months ago you were telling me to stay away,” Ben whined. 

“That was when she was your student and we didn’t know if your attraction would last or if she’d like you back, everything has changed.” 

Ben stewed and when her bright smile floated through his mind he relented. 

“I already looked in the ethics handbook…” 

“And?” Poe leaned in. 

“No rules that say anything directly about it, although obviously frowned upon,” he said. 

“Frowned upon we can work with,” Poe smirked around his beer. 

**** 

The day of his final exam he walked around the class and every time Rey caught his eye she smiled, and he twitched. She turned in the blue book with a secret grin and a wink and he was on edge. He went back to his office, stack of exams under his arm, and waited for her. 

But she didn’t come. 

That day or all seven days for the next week. Ben had given up hope that she would knock on his door. Christmas break had started, most of the students had gone home, but he was still keeping office hours. 

He figured she had been playing a joke on him. Had never wanted him. But god, he couldn’t get that vision of her leaning over him on his desk, smiling, out of his brain. 

And then a week and a half after the end of the semester there she was. Knocking on his door and smiling as she let herself in. He watched with a dry mouth as she locked his door behind her. 

“Hey Dr. Solo,” she said approaching his desk. 

He stood but his knees shook. She was wearing a little yellow sundress and God she looked like a summer morning and he wanted to taste her. 

“Hello Rey,” he replied, swallowing as she came around the desk to stand in front of him. She was so little he had to look down at her and she had to look straight up at him but there was no question she was in control. His breath shuddered when she placed her palm flat on his chest and pushed him down into his office chair. 

“I’m not your student anymore,” she whispered, and he exhaled as she moved to crawl onto him. She was straddling him in his office chair and he felt like he was dreaming. But even in his wildest fantasys he couldn’t have imagined how good she smelled or how soft the skin of her thighs would be. 

“No, you’re not…” he said, his voice deep with lust. His palms skimmed up her thighs until they were underneath the hem of that little yellow cotton dress that was driving him wild. He felt her shift on his lap minutely and he groaned. 

“Thank God, because I’ve wanted you all semester,” she said softly hands skimming up his chest to rest on his wide shoulders. 

“Yeah?” He rumbled as his hands kept moving upward until he was touching the skin of her hips, fingertips skimming the elastic of her panties. 

“Yeah, I saw you that first day all big and professional in your tie and I knew…” she began unbuttoning his shirt and Ben was panting. “…that I was royally fucked.” 

“You’re so perfect…” he moaned, moving one hand to feel her between her thighs the cotton was soaked. “And so wet.” He breathed. 

“All for you Professor,” she said her head dropping back as he touched her, and he took that as an invitation to kiss her neck. 

“So wet for your teacher, such a dirty little girl…” he said slipping his fingers underneath her panties and into her folds. 

“Fuck…” she moaned her hips moving, begging, him for more. 

Ben slipped two fingers inside her and his thumb to her clit. 

“You’re so tight,” he groaned into the skin of her neck. 

“You feel so good sir,” she bucked her hips against his fingers as he slowly moved them in and out of her, stretching her open, while rubbing hard slow circles on her clit. 

“That’s right, fuck my fingers,” he urged as his mouth moved down to the swell of her tits peeking out of that deadly sundress. 

“Oh God…” she breathed as his thick fingers stretched her open. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“That’s right baby girl,” he curled his fingers inside her and brushed them softly against the fleshy nerves on her walls. “Cum for me…” 

“Fuck, Ben!” She cried arching her back obscenely as she clenched down on his hand fingers and bucked against his hand. 

Ben didn’t stop moving inside her as she gushed around him. He was painfully hard, but he never wanted to stop touching her, pleasing her. She was perfect when she came for him, her little mouth open, eyes rolled back, body bowed just for him. 

“Wanna taste you,” he muttered. Extracting his fingers, he gripped her hips again and picked her up swiftly. She squealed when she landed on his desk and he quickly moved to kneel in front of her. He flipped up her dress and pulled her innocent little white panties down her long lean legs. While her pussy was still swollen and sensitive from his touch he leaned in to lick her slit. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, hazel eyes blown black as she stared down at him between her thighs. He held her thighs wide as his tongue attacked her clit with quick flicks and when he hips were bucking against his mouth he slipped three fingers inside her. 

“Holy shit,” she moaned her hand threading into his hair and pushing his mouth onto her clit. He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst while three thick fingers stretched her open and slid in and out. 

“Professor, you’re going to make me cum again…” she whined bucking her hips against his face. 

“My dirty girl going to cum all over her teachers face…” he said lifting his mouth from her clit and curling his fingers against her g-spot again. 

“Yeah…” she moaned staring at him, unable to drag her eyes away from the absolutely filthy sight between her legs and he stared right back as he sucked her clit and pressed hard against her that sensitive spot inside her. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted as her thighs shook and her body clamped down once more Ben didn’t stop as her orgasm took her. He continued pressing on her nerves and sucking on her clit until he was arched against him, head thrown back, and cum gushed from her pussy onto his chin and wrist. 

“That’s a good girl, squirting all over me…” he said darkly, removing his fingers and gripping her thighs tightly. He opened her wide, staring at her perfect pink folds dripping for him before diving back in. Rey jerked against him she was so sensitive but when he licked up all her juices like a man starved she couldn’t help the third little orgasm that over took her swiftly and her hips jerked against his face. She had to push him away from her after that too sensitive for anything more. 

She lay, panting on his office desk, fucking spent. Ben thought he had never seen anything more beautiful and he hadn’t even gotten her naked. He had been right she tasted like citrus and sunshine and he knew he’d never get enough of her. 

He leaned over her and kissed her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips and he’d never felt anything like the swell of pride he felt in his chest in that moment. 

“Will you have dinner with me Miss Jakku?” He asked softly against her mouth. 

“Yes, of course, Dr. Solo.” She responded kissing him back deeply. When she reached for his pants however, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

“Please let me,” she asked sitting up on the desk. 

“Next time, I wanna do this right…” He blushed a little as he brushed a piece of hair back from her cheek. 

“Okay,” she breathed hopping off his desk. She reached down and grabbed her panties off the floor and turned to him with a naughty smirk. She tucked the wet cotton in the pocket of his pants before adjusting her dress and turning towards the door. 

“Call me soon please,” she said sweetly, flashing him a smile before she was gone. Ben sunk down into his chair and exhaled. She had left her number on a slip of paper on his desk and he clutched his desperately. Wondering how soon would be too soon to call.

He managed to sit fifteen minutes before muttering, “fuck it” to himself and dialing her number on his cell. 

“Hello?” 

“How about dinner tonight?” He asked. 

“Sounds perfect.” She responded sweetly and he swore his chest was filled with sunrise and his mouth with her summertime taste.


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Professor Solo go on their date and back to her apartment.

Ben stood outside Rey’s apartment door a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and his foot tapping anxiously. When she opened the door wearing a white dress that clung to her every curve he wanted to throw the flowers down and grab her up instead. 

“These are for you,” he said watching as she smiled the brightest smile and took the bundle in her hands. 

“Thank you, they’re beautiful!” She gushed and he followed her inside as she went to find a vase. He looked around at the little apartment, it was decorated with warm colors and tons of comfortable touches and it looked like Rey and home. She came back with the sunflowers in a large vase and she set them happily on her kitchen table. 

“Perfect,” she smiled up at him and Ben wanted to make her smile like that for the rest of his life. 

He cleared his throat, “ready to go?” 

“Let me grab my bag,” she picked up her leather tote and wrapped her arm around his and led him out the door. She clutched his arm as they set off down the street. 

“We’re not going far,” he said distracted by the feeling of her little hand resting on his forearm. 

Their walk was quiet and comfortable and short as he led her to a little bistro down the street. He grabbed them a table on the street under an umbrella. 

“This place is so cute,” she said as he pulled out her chair and she settled in. 

“It’s one of my favorites,” he responded sitting across from her. When the waitress came up they ordered waters and a bottle of wine and then Rey decided on a bowl of pasta while requested his favorite chicken dish. They sat and talked and ate and drank wine and Ben had never felt more connected to anyone in his life. 

Rey was smart, witty, kind, and so beautiful it was distracting. She told him about her favorite classes and movies and books and although he hung on every word his eyes traced her bare freckled shoulders, the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed, the mole on her chest that had him wondering if she had any further down that he could trace with his tongue. 

Soon they had finished the bottle of wine, the sun was setting, and they were leaning over the table toward each other smiling and whispering over their empty glasses. 

Ben couldn’t stop looking at her but jumped a little in his seat when he felt her foot on his ankle. 

She looked at him with a sly grin, “I’m ready for you to take me home Professor Solo.” 

She didn’t need to tell him twice, they had already paid the check, so he stood immediately. Rey laughed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table. They hurried down the street back to Rey’s apartment clutching each other and giggling. Ben had never felt this young, this free, and this excited just to kiss someone. 

When they reached her building, he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her hand crushed her to him clutching her hips against him. Rey threw her head back with a giggle and Ben leaned down to kiss her smiling lips. When she sighed against his mouth he felt it in his entire body and when she let his tongue in he had to get closer. He rushed them back and pressed her against the building wall kissing her thoroughly. 

Rey arched against him feeling his huge body pressing in on her and she whimpered into his mouth. 

“Take me upstairs, please,” She begged into his mouth. 

He tore himself from her and grabbed her hand as they rushed upstairs, and Rey’s hands were shaking as she unlocked the door. As soon as they were inside Ben was on he again, this time his plush mouth was pressing hot wet kisses to the sensitive skin of her neck and it felt so good. His large hands were running circuits up and down her sides, to her bare thighs, and up to cup her covered breasts. 

Rey was arching and moaning against him and Ben had never touched anything more perfect. Her little fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and soon it was lying on the floor and her fingertips were scorching his chest and stomach. It was only fair when he reached the hem of her dress and lifted it up, he watched mouth watering as every inch of her tan toned body was revealed to him. Only covered by pretty nude lace that had him weak at the knees. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled hands running over her soft skin everywhere he could touch. 

“Oh God,” Rey moaned as his large hands skimmed along her skin. His hands could almost wrap all the way around her waist and goosebumps exploded across her arms when his hungry hands slipped underneath the scrap of lace covering her chest. 

“Perfect,” he growled palming her soft little tits. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra desperately wanted to see what color her nipples were. When she was bare from the waist up he leaned in and took one petal pink nub into his warm mouth. Rey tangled her little fingers into his soft dark hair and gasped when his teeth scraped against her sensitive nipple. 

“So pink and perfect and fucking delicious,” Ben said kissing across her chest and tonging the soft skin. 

While he was mouthing her teardrop tits his hand sunk down her quivering flat stomach before hooking into her panties and pulling them down her legs. While his mouth suckled her tits his fingers slid into her slit. 

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you sweet girl?” he uttered against the soft skin at the top of her rip cage. 

“Yes sir,” she hissed, fingernails scratching against his scalp. 

“So horny for your professor, so bad…” he bit down softly on the pale skin leaving a little red throbbing mark as he sunk one thick finger inside her. Feeling her walls clench down on him and her juices run down his hand. 

“I want you inside me…” she begged her hips pressing up toward him her body begging for more. 

“I know sweetheart and you’re gonna get it,” he said standing to his full height to kiss her sweet mouth again. He started walking them backwards until he got her bedroom door. He moved his mouth to her neck as he twisted the knob and they stumbled in. She was naked and clutching him to her fully clothed and God it felt amazing. But it felt better when she began tugging at his shirt and they stopped kissing, so they could throw it to the floor. 

“You’re so huge,” Rey said wide eyed staring at the wide expanse of his shoulders and solid chest. Her little hands ran all over his skin her thumbs brushing the little brown moles that dotted his pale skin and Ben shivered. 

“Get on the bed,” he ordered watching as she crawled onto the bed in all her nude glory as he undid the button on his jeans and hooked his thumb his them pulling down his pants and underwear in one swoop. 

“Oh my god you are huge,” Rey exclaimed her eyes staring at him. He had never seen anything more perfect than Rey, naked and trembling with lust staring at him with wide dark eyes. The next thing he knew he was on top of her kissing her mouth and feeling her naked body writhing underneath him. 

“I can’t take it anymore, please fuck me Ben,” Rey whined when his dick slid up and down her slit teasingly as he kissed her neck. 

“Anything for you sweet girl,” he whispered into the curve between her neck and shoulder as he leaned down to guide himself into her. 

“OH fuck,” she moaned when Ben slid slowly inside her. 

“You feel so fucking perfect,” he growled as her walls gripped him tightly when he was fully inside her. 

“I’ve never been so full,” Rey threw her head back and her fingers twisted in the sheets when he leaned up to settle between her thighs. His large hands gripped her thighs and held them open when he began to push into her with slow controlled thrusts. 

Rey was thrashing her head back and forth as he stretched her open over and over. Rey could feel his fingertips pressing into the soft skin of her thighs and she looked up at him. His eyes where trained on where he was entering her, his mouth slightly parted, and red flesh bloomed across the pale skin on his cheeks and neck and Rey had never seen anyone more beautiful. 

“More please,” she begged he was driving her crazy with the slow snaps of his hips. 

“Anything sweetheart,” Ben agreed picking up the pace he moved on hand from her thigh to grip her hip the other he reached down and settled against her throat. Holding her to the bed as he fucked her. 

“Oh holy fuck!” Rey gasped when she felt his huge hand close around her throat and he began to slam into her. He held her down gently but firmly and his thumb pressed against her thrumming pulse point. 

“You like that baby?” Ben growled he could feel her walls clenching around him and how she gushed around his cock. He moved one hand from her hip and placed it flat on her stomach his thumb making circles on her clit while he pressed just a little harder on her neck with his other hand. Rey’s hips were bucking up towards him chasing her orgasm as she moaned and gasped beneath him. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” she chanted over and over and she came closer to the edge. 

“Cum for your professor,” Ben ordered pressing harder on her clit and watching her face with lust blown eyes as he pushed her over the edge. 

Rey followed his command easily. Her she arched off the bed as her walls began to pulse and her body shook with release. Her eyes rolled back in her head when Ben released her throat and she gasped his name as she came. 

Ben knew that Rey cumming on his cock was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her as he slowed his pace once more. 

When Rey floated back down to reality Ben was placing soft kisses around her face and he was still so big and hard moving in and out of her slowly and it was giving her shivers. 

“Your turn,” she said with a grin pushing on his shoulders so he rolled over onto his back. 

Ben settled as he watched her straddle him she looked like perfection above him and he hissed when she easily sunk back down on his dick. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as she began to ride him her little teardrop tits were bouncing, and he reached up to roll one nipple between his fingers. Rey moaned and began to move faster hands digging into his chest. His cock was rubbing against her g-spot and she was grinding her clit down on him and she thought she might cum again. 

“Never felt like this, it’s so good…” she whined biting her lip and looking down at where his cock was filling her up over and over. 

“You’re perfect, such a good girl for me…” Ben said deeply his eyes also trained on where they were connected. He moved his hands to her plump ass cheeks guiding her over him again and again until they were both bucking wildly against each other desperate for the precipice. 

“Shit I’m close, going to fill you up…” Ben growled, and Rey shuddered above him. They moved to look at each other’s faces both eyes dark and lust blown, mouths parted and panting, skin flushed and damp with sweat as they fucked each other. 

“Please Ben…” Rey didn’t even know what she was saying anymore but she knew she was going to cum again and she wanted to see the man below her come undone with her. 

“Now Rey,” Ben urged hands grasping her ass firmly as he slammed her down onto him stimulating her clit and g-spot and watching as she came again with a silent scream. Her eyes fluttered, and her body seized, and he felt her insides grip him tightly and he couldn’t help himself. Holding her on top of him he released with a growl. 

Rey collapsed on top of his chest, draping herself over his large body unable to move. 

Ben felt himself soften inside her but neither person could move so he just ran his fingertips up and down her spine as they lay together their sweaty skin cooling rapidly. 

“I have to pee,” Rey said after a few minutes and she dragged herself off of him.

“Don’t go anywhere,” she said looking back over her shoulder at him spread out on her sheets. 

“Never,” he replied with a grin, one arm stretched behind his head the other resting on his flat stomach. Rey nodded with satisfaction hoping that never meant forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the second chapter but I hope it was worth the wait. I was certainly fanning myself as I wrote it. Thanks for your support and I love hearing from you so please review!

**Author's Note:**

> There will hopefully be at least one more chapter. I'd love to write the dinner scene and the scene at home after *wink* 
> 
> Will probably also write one where they have to go to Ben's parents and stay. So who knows, we'll see where this one leads us. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and please drop a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
